Hacer el amor
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Hacer el amor con quien amas es realmente lo mas lindo que hay en el mundo.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo a su creador M.K**_

_**Hacer el Amor**_-DeidaraxSakura

Sumary: Hacer el amor con quien amas es realmente lo mas lindo que hay en el mundo.

Rubio de ojos azules caminaba tranquilo sin la capa de la organización, un sueño a los ojos de las féminas que lo miraban sin ningun pudor, escrutándolo de arriba hacia abajo, él lo sabia pero todas ellas le eran indiferente excepto una que en esos momentos lo esperaba..

Como siempre usaba su capa negra de nubes rojas no se preocupaba por la ropa ninja que llevaba debajo, pero ese día decidió dejar de lado ese aspecto al igual que la banda que lo distinguía como traidor, sus pantalones eran largos y negros, con las sandalias azules, una camisa azul corta con un chaleco negro encima, su cabello lo llevaba igual pero sin ningun amarrado el flequillo le caía solo, realmente era un espécimen muy atractivo, nunca acostumbro a hacer aquello pero era una fecha importante y ella lo valía.

Hace tiempo que no la veía, esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba ser un traidor, un desertor, aunque el había elegido ese camino antes de conocerla a ella, ella que no se dejo llevar por esa falsa apariencia ruda, arrogante y que no le importaba nada, ella que se acerco al termino de esa batalla para curarlo y sin mas lo dejo escapar, ella que luego de eso no quiso salir mas de sus pensamientos hasta volverlo loco, ella que le dio una oportunidad de ser su amigo aun a sabiendas que la tacharían de traidora y conspiradora contra su propia aldea, ella que lo dejo todo por él porque se había cansado de sufrir permitiéndole a él entrar en su corazón y Kami-sama sabia cuanto había agradecido a los dioses.

El verano iniciaba trayendo consigo calor al ambiente, una puesta de sol brillaba al atardecer haciendo que él sonriese, levemente pero aun así lo hacia, ese día cumplían 5años de conocerse, no es que él fuese muy atento a esas cosas tan triviales pero tenia que ir a verla, ver cuanto habría cambiado desde hace 7meses?, una pregunta que rondaría por la cabeza de cualquier persona...

Finalmente, llego a su destino, una casa no muy grande de color marrón claro y una puerta oscura desde fuera no había ninguna luz encendida, quizá porque ella se encontraba dormida, dio dos toques a la puerta de madera, alerto su oído y al no escuchar sonido traspaso la puerta, observo su entorno y sonrió para si, dejando escapar una sonrisa presumida, todo se hallaba en su lugar y varias flores en un respectivo lugar, bastante significativo y desde cada lugar el aroma a lirios blancos inundaba el ambiente, subió las escaleras sin prisa lo que le sobraba era tiempo.

En la segunda planta escucho suaves murmullos de su habitación, se acerco a la dicha, entrando sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pero ella ya sabia que él estaba allí y su voz se detuvo para sonreír aniñadamente ...

_**Hola Deidara.. hoy has llegado antes de lo normal-**_su voz era melodiosa y afectiva, el rubio se había quedado viéndola desde la entrada, la chica estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, con un short blanco y una camisa verde clara, descalza y su cabello largo descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo..

Despacio, se dio la vuelta para que sus ojos se encontraran brillando con tal intensidad que podían iluminar una vida sin esperanza, ambos se fueron acercando para así acortar la distancia que los separaba, aun sin pronunciar palabra alguna ella se alzo en puntillas para abrazarlo por el cuello, él se dejo hacer agachándose un poco, ella podría haber cambiado mucho pero su estatura no..

_**Te extrañe, -**_salio de los labios de él, ella se separo lentamente prolongando la caricia

La noche ya había tocado y la luna se alzaba en todo lo alto del manto de infinita oscuridad, adornado de pequeñas estrellas que no quitaban el protagonismo a el satélite nocturno, la habitación se sumergió en penumbras colándose por la ventana luz natural..

_**Y yo a ti..**_

El rostro del chico ansiaba aquellos labios femeninos desde hace mucho, estar con ella era sentirse pleno, ser alguien diferente o alguien que quizá ya era pero que se hallaba escondido muy en el fondo de su ser..

Labios rosa, tan apetecibles como la fruta prohibida, unos labios que anteriormente ya había profanado, haciendo que los desease aun mas..

Poco a poco, se fue acercando a ellos, viendo a la chica en total entrega, sus ojos cerrados le incitaban a que continuase, un roce, solo posar sus labios sobre los de ella, algo inocente, puro e ingenuo, repartiendo cortos besos, eran algo tan cándido, habían extrañado el calor del contrario, una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, lo había echado de menos, cada palabra, cada sonido, cada tacto, todo de él, esos besos se fueron convirtiendo en algo mas, siendo mas duraderos y húmedos, encontrando la necesidad de acercar su cuerpos para experimentar la sensación de calor..

Y las manos grandes y masculinas viajaron a la cintura estrecha y delgada de aquel cuerpo que anhelaba, para que la poca distancia que se colaba entre sus cuerpos ya no existiera, las manos de ella subieron hacia el cuello brindándole, caricias de arriba hacia abajo, sin separarse un momento explorando la cavidad bucal del contrario con su lengua, disfrutando se hizo presente la falta de aire, ese beso ninguno supo cuanto duro, pudo haber sido segundos o tal vez minutos pero no importaba, tiempo les sobraba

Sus frentes pegadas, recuperando el aire que si fuera por ellos no lo tomaban, lento y sin prisas volvieron a deleitarse, sintiendo, disfrutando con un beso verdadero, intenso.

El rubio fue descendiendo por su barbilla, cuello, hombros para comenzar a guiarla sobre la suave cama

comenzando a elevar la temperatura de sus cuerpos, esa noche se trataba de ellos dos, solo de ellos, harían el amor muy, muy lentamente, despacio, muy despacio..

El chaleco del chico cayo en él suelo, y las manos de ella se pasearon tímidamente por sus brazos, proporcionándole caricias lentas, duraderas de forma armoniosa mientras las manos de él subían la camisa de ella, colándolas por su espalda que se erizaba ante su tacto, se tocaban despacio, muy despacio sin recurrir a la desesperación, la noche era larga y eso no se acababa hasta que el sol los deslumbrara..

Una mano del chico bajo, recorriendo la silueta de la chica, masajeando el muslo, la pierna para tomarla y subirla hasta su cintura, donde ella dio un pequeño salto, enlazando ambas piernas a la cadera masculina, la respiración de ella se hizo mas pesada, suspirando sonoramente al momento que la lengua de él, recorrió con entereza su cuello..

Ambas bocas fueron en su busca, mirándose a los ojos sin perderse de vista la reacción del contrario, los ojos verdes de ella podían pasar por linternas, su mirada era tierna guardando sentimientos casi desbordados, dirigiéndolo hasta la cama con ella ..

La chica cayo sobre la mullida cama, mirando al chico de una manera sensual pero que transmitía vergüenza, él se posiciono sobre ella, volviendo la boca a su tarea de causar ardor en aquella figura que yacía bajo de él, la ropa era molesta para ambos haciendo que ella reaccionara quitando de su camino la camisa de ese rubio, las manos de él sacaron la camisa de ella lentamente disfrutando del tacto contra esa suave y tersa piel, consiguiendo que se erizarse, a medida que las prendas caían y se perdían en esa habitación, la confianza crecía y la pena disminuía, tomando la locura el control..

La boca de él causaba placenteros estragos en ella, dándole atención a sus partes de mujer mas necesitadas, aun sin llegar a donde verdaderamente ambos querían, no existía nada, ni nadie mas que el contrario, la gravedad solo era una palabra y los sonidos eran música que transmitían sensaciones secretas

Hechizo de luna o hechizo de sus ojos, que los impulsaba a pedir mas, a un deseo mas profundo, algo que los hacia ir mas halla del contacto físico para tocar sus almas..

Fuego de esta Pasión onda y encendida que a medida que avanza, los quema y a la vez enloquecen la razón, el mismo fuego que enciende los deseos y arde al sentirse en sus cuerpos, conociendo, besando, escuchando, recorriendo cada lugar...

Y finalmente el entra en su interior sintiéndola tan cerca de él como es posible, disfrutando de la estreches femenina, viéndola tan sensual y excitante como ninguna otra, con su ojos oscurecidos, escuchando su agitada respiración junto a varios gemidos que vienen acompañados de su nombre, entrando y saliendo de ella en el momento exacto, con precisión, siguiendo un ritmo trazado por los dos, agitado y respirando en su cuello, sintiendo el disfrute de ella y el suyo propio en los suaves jalones de cabello que ella le daba, escuchándola en ocasiones amortiguar sus gemidos de placer mordiéndose el labio inferior, su apariencia era ruda, para después de varias estocadas y disfrute por parte de ambos, acabaran acostados complementándose..

Entrando por esa ventana un poco de claridad, diciendo hasta pronto a la noche, llena de Pasión, deseo y sentimientos, sus ojos cerrados y respiraciones acompasadas, la pequeña figura femenina, dormida sobre la masculina que solo mantenía las manos ocupadas en la larga cabellera de rapunzel de su amante, húmedos por el manantial de sudor de sus cuerpos, olvidando el pudor..

Cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, el dios del sueño, pensando en como reaccionaria la chica cuando se enterara que ya no se iría, alimentaria ese amor, él haría que ese amor durara y perdurara hasta cuando ya no estuviera ...

_**Porque hacer el amor es un arte y últimamente me he convertida en todo un artista...**_


End file.
